


喻史·贪心

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: “在我这清冷的小星球上，我正在想你。”——《医院》Ahmed Bouanani国际三禁，OOC，PWP文学专属模糊背景，认真就会白给，吃肉就会高兴
Relationships: 喻史 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	喻史·贪心

首先融化的是显示器，屏幕中间是打开的英雄联盟客户端，二零几几年周年庆，鼠标指针滑过去听到刀剑铿锵的金属声音；然后是打着冷光冷却液转个不停的机箱；再是键盘，QWER，那四个键消融得最快，化作一道闪过天际的湿淋淋的光。

最后是鼠标，鼠标和掉到地上的声音一起砸落，可以猜到可能是滚轮直接被怼进去了，可以猜到可能光滑的外壳被摔出几丝蛛脚般的裂痕，也可能没有，也可能鼠标坚强，鼠标完好无损。

喻文波把史森明压在桌面上，他们之间有一种急不可耐的氛围像空气一样自然蔓延。史森明先是笑，那笑是漫不经心，从唇齿里漏出来又像做玩闹。喻文波目光里衔着凶狠。长得像面包柴的杰克爱一般是不配被凶狠修饰的，这时候又不一样，这时候没有那么多柔软甘甜的可爱，那些赘余的东西像两个人的外套被皱巴巴丢弃到一边。

史森明说狗儿子，怎么这么急啊，赶着吃饭？喻文波回，对爸爸要有应有的尊重知道吗。似乎又是熟悉的拌嘴互相口嗨，又有什么东西其实不大一样，具体在哪里，两颗浮动年轻的心又理不明白。说糙点吧，喻文波觉得自己今天好像有点那么王八蛋。

他俩商量假期可以做个短期旅行之类的放松一哈，史森明说那你直接来北京咱俩去北戴河得了，喻文波就收拾东西飞北京。行李放到酒店，史森明在QQ上给他开着定位指道，路上被工作人员认领，有惊无险到了史森明在的训练室里。

稍敞的门缝里盛起一条人影，伶仃的黑金配色，是史森明开着自定义在欣赏新出的皮肤，这次的建模大致上还可以夸一夸的。

喻文波推门进来，谢过工作人员，又反手把门关上。造出的声响让史森明把头转过来，辅助嘴边绽出不吝的笑，伸着一条胳膊招呼说儿子过来过来。喻文波三步并两步地走过去，胸中一颗心突然剧烈地跳起来。一两种胆大妄为的想法一下浮在脑海里，一两束乍出的天光从窗页之间挤进来，如缥缈的雾笼罩住史森明的眉眼使他一下变得遥远变得模糊。

就在这一刻，可以说世界上的一切都发生在这一刻，罗马城的建成和陨落，天体相对运动造成的四季，时间并不温柔的线性流淌，假期开始就立刻飞回韩国的the shy选手刚刚拆开一袋泡面旁边小碟里装着泡菜和苏子叶，姿态刚刚开播打了个哈欠弹幕里飘过去一小片恶农咆哮，uzi刚刚开了一把无限火力让和他双排的某大韩民国不具名李姓中单玩猫挂他身上。许许多多事情接连地发生，其中也包括了喻文波突然想在这里在这个时候和史森明做爱。

他对自己说能不能正经一点，身体还是老老实实往史森明身上靠，史森明斜来目光说你干啥，喻文波福至心灵说我想干你。

史森明纠了下眉毛，傻狗黄段听多了？开口说，在这儿？你可真敢，看不出来想法这么多…然后他突如其来接下一个吻，卷着几丝犹豫的颤抖，内芯裹着如羽毛蓬茸的不确定，舌尖能尝到一丝半缕生疏的咸。他觉得有一些温度轰轰烈烈地在脸颊上烧灼，心里想，行吧，搞呗，这狗人，那还能咋办嘛。

所以他默许喻文波毛手毛脚把他往桌上压，他默许更多拙劣的亲吻更多浴热滚沸的眼神洒到他脸上。不止显示器键盘鼠标统统融化，其实一切都在融化。他一亿年前抢的一个蓝buff在融解，喻文波两亿年前和他凌晨双排漏的一个炮车在破碎，鼠标晃晃悠悠吊着线被推下桌面史森明还有空想妈的得让他赔我一个新的。没人有空把它捡起来。

画面是这样的，桌上有一个明，明上有一个水。喻文波有势不可挡的决心今天非要搞一发，两只胳膊分别撑到两边，扑下摇荡的局促。史森明咧嘴笑，他说你为啥比第一次还紧张啊，他边说边踢了一下喻文波腿侧。喻文波很窘，喻文波说你别笑啊好你妈坏气氛。史森明就把唇角抿住，可明朗的笑还亮晃晃盛在他嘴边，把现在已经长开不能再叫大头的大头ad看得有点想跟着笑也有点心动。

喻文波有点绷不住，史森明就小声哄他：行啦，我不笑了还不行吗。伸出的两只胳膊慢慢环住喻文波，让他靠近一些再靠近一些，亮晶晶的目光交汇到一起喻文波觉得脑子里有道弦一下崩裂，千万洪流在血管里流淌冲撞。接吻的感觉是有点皮肤的咸味也有不知道谁临前吃的薄荷糖味，稀疏的清甜流淌起来几近有叮咚作响的河水质感。

嗯，勃起是很容易的，在这种情况下勃起尤其容易，这几乎不是一个能被大脑及时捕捉的事实，反应过来前他们的腿就靠到一起去了。

史森明手贴着他。很不规矩的手，很暖热、微微湿润的手，从他的上衣探进去直贴到底下赤裸的皮肤，掌心的温度在惊人的沸点之下蓬勃。摸哪里都基本是摸不够的，史森明能从喻文波的脖子直直摸到腰边，甚至有余闲问他最近上火了吗这咋还起了个闷头。喻文波就往史森明瘦削到都觉得硌嘴的肩胛骨上咬了一下做报复。

他们是谨慎小心地接吻，他们不在能看到的地方留痕迹，磕磕碰碰造成皮肤上的痕迹悉数退缩到阳光不能得见的岸线之内。一个眼神就是一场地震，一次触碰就是一下天翻地覆，像这种欲望慷慨绷泄的时候属在少有，好像这时候做起来犹要卖力些。

史森明问他带没带东西，喻文波磕磕巴巴：鹅鹅鹅带了带了。杰克爱之心小明皆知了，来找我就找我，带他娘的润滑和套明显是居心不良，明显是想要做点什么发生点什么。知道了杰克爱之心的小明没忍住面上又开始滑溜溜笑嘻嘻，喻文波搭眼看了他一会直接伸手把他裤子拽下来一半，裸出两条伶仃的大腿和底裤，底裤边缘卡在腰上吞吞吐吐下滑，前边已经被勃起的阴茎撑出一条痕迹。

喻文波喉结往下滚滑一下，莫名其妙觉得这个画面好像似乎差不多有那么点非常暗示性非常隐晦的色情意味。他稍微支起上身去帮史森明做润滑。淋上润滑剂的手指草草滑过胯骨也拂过性器底部，再向下，局促不安的指尖探开那个紧闭的洞。史森明简要评价一句粗森，躺倒了。有外套胡乱垫在底下不会让他硌得浑身疼，他分出手摸自己，摇晃的视线被喻文波抓住，他眼波湿润，表情在笑与不笑的模糊界线中闪烁着鲜活年轻的动人声色。

前面渗出的腺液与后头肠壁被抠挖开的黏稠水声逐渐连成一片混响，喻文波的指骨怼到穴肉间某个熟悉的、得趣的地方，史森明嘴唇里忽地落下一声仓促的喘气，每次碰到前列腺那种突然蹿上脊骨的尖锐快感都让他猝不及防，让他像没拿盾就上战场的兵士被一支矛扎穿了心脏。颤抖时他觉得胸腔在向上浮，喻文波目光钉到他锁骨上盛的那根红绳。他的姿态变得开放，换句话说他打开了他自己，为了这个和他已经熟到不能再熟的小畜生。

喻文波哑着嗓子说我觉得可以了我能进去了吗，史森明垂下眼睛（做这个表情显得他有点委屈而他们都知道其实他没有委屈的意思），鼻尖盘踞着一点粗糙的红，说快点，一会万一有人找进来就坏了。喻文波转转眼睛忽然笑了一下，笑的时候有令人惊心动魄的少年气，他手扶着阴茎卡到翕张的括约肌，边小声说那你别叫啊，叫太大声咱俩都得被举报。史森明还有空抖下来碎片式的呵呵冷笑：那叫啥来着，玉石俱焚，爸爸进去了儿子也得一起。喻文波一根性器突然挤进去，他就没空笑了，把嘴唇咬出了狼狈的淡色，是要及时拦住一些将出的呜咽。

很久没做他们都觉得有点滞涩，喻文波被卡得难受，对史森明说你放松点，史森明想踹他又使不上劲，不管几次他还是不习惯这种体内嵌进异物的感觉。史森明骂他：你说你妈呢那你先退出去，喻文波闭嘴不说话，一意孤行地也没往外退，转而拽住史森明的肩膀要和他接吻，史森明只来得及在空隙里叫出一声国骂，然后就被滚烫的吻吞没。几年过去大头ad变成了颜值担当ad，吻技还是烂得一塌糊涂，不知道收敛牙齿也不知道好好动弹舌头，几乎就是在啃人嘴，笨拙忘我地要借此方式表达爱表达喜欢，史森明一面觉得真他妈窒息一面又不得不承认心动就是败北，鲜红大写的YOU LOSE一下砸到他脸上。他们亲得脸红脖子粗，分开时个个气喘如牛，史森明说，笨比，你妈死了。喻文波就笑，笑完慢慢动腰，那个饱满润圆的伞头在肠道里撞裹着肉缓缓挪动，他说这不比我退出去好多了，你才是笨比。

小明无话可说，小明忍辱负重，小明费尽巴力支起上身一把将杰克爱拉得近近，咬牙切齿：你爹我劝你——谨言慎行，说完搂住他脖子，意思是你可以动了，闸总。喻文波喉咙里挤出几声恍惚回应，伸手好好框住史森明的腰，肠壁柔软温顺在润滑里能把他吃得更深一些，层层叠叠推挤他要把他推到那个身体欲望的顶峰，峰尖上洒着终年不落的明媚日光。他是没什么坏心思，史森明有时候玩心上来了想搞他，最后还是没搞过喻文波，阿水弟弟急狠了腔调都往下坠着委屈，史森明自认不是畜生，史森明就干不过喻文波。

所以他硌得浑身不得劲，他把自己打开再一把抱住喻文波，胸腹偶尔贴擦过去，热的烫的一兜子没有摆到明面上直说的感情就在皮肤下面和沸薄的血液一起滚流，身体是在交媾，某种程度来讲从不合拍到合拍再到习以为常是这样的过程。齿列踏过肩膀上那块皮肤，史森明被操出的琐碎气音呻吟都被吞回喉咙，偶尔漏出的碎片贴着喻文波耳朵擦过去，把他激得差点射了，那柔软声音像有一个低沉的隐忍的、饱满的欲滴的尾巴。

喻文波做到兴头上，整个拔出来再卖着狠劲捅进去，被操开的肠肉推出绵连水声。史森明渐渐被操迷糊了，就是这样的，这种性交就是这样，在性欲的作用力下人会变恍惚，思维被拉长而身体变得不像身体，身体被物化，嵌进别人的身体和收容别人的身体。那种顺畅的情绪是流在两个情绪波长相近的人之间，闪亮的河水一样地流涌，这种情绪可能是爱，各种概念义上的，不清晰也不明朗，爱被交叉感染，但没有第二个名词可以代替它。史森明的穴肉绞紧了，他觉得里面已经被捅得烂熟，他讨厌的同时又不忍心让喻文波停下来。

射精的时候喻文波拔出来射到他小腹上，因为他忘了戴套，而这个情况没办法找个就近的盥洗室清洗。他们两根阳具紧密地贴到一起，那种细小微妙的搏动是残忍地把精液送出来。温凉的精液看起来不无辜，看起来淫糜而狡黠，颜色和质感都在诉说一件简单的小事：他们又做了一次。桌子上只能用一片狼藉来形容，他们目光错开再把气喘匀，史森明悄悄观察喻文波，那种交爱之后的饕足和失神大大丰厚了每个细节，使他罩在一层鲜嫩的光色之下，好像不是常理定义的好看，但的确艳丽。有的词汇用在这里恰当地好而有的不行，有的就苍白。

喻文波用拇指胡乱抹开额头上黏的一簇湿发，他帮史森明收拾，抽餐巾纸出来小心地拭过大腿周围，那部分被他捏出几道痕来。他小声：对不起。史森明说没事，但你得赔我一个鼠标。喻文波低头看了一眼，鼠标坚强，鼠标完好无损，鼠标带着线躺在地上还在坚强地闪烁。

他说好的，下次爹买个新的给你送过来。


End file.
